


Once Upon A Time...

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gender Ambiguous, Multi, The vault, mostly WoL's monologue, other characters will be added soon, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of true love, fenced by war and despair, but comrades who stayed true becomes the best stepping stone ever existed. "Because marriage is fun when you marry your best friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561470) by [Sorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin). 



Some people might say after what the both of us had been through, marriage will be a breeze. Being wed, especially to my most beloved Haurchefant, is like a paradise built in Eorzea's blessed land. Living with him, cooking for him, sharing a bed with him, sweating and sparring with him; No words could ever match my feeling that is filled with joy to the brim. 

I love him fiercely- so much that I think I'm breathing in Haurchefant instead of oxygen. 

The best part in this bond is my love is returned. 

Just like how I breathed Haurchefant, he inhaled my essence too. With the constant helps at the house and battlefield, he's my best friend if not a husband. I know, he drank deep of my name, or even at the sight of me; Long before we met since words travel faster than flesh. He loves me so very much, I can tell, to the point people call it an obsession. I don't mind. Not one bit. Before we were close friends, he even had the grace to invite me into his chambers. Multiple times. I either declined right away, giving him sideways look or simply act like a deer caught in the headlight at the onslaught of sheer perverseness. Deep in my heart, I know he will never go out of the boundaries. And he never did. 

When love does come creeping in between us, I know not. He was a precious friend, the one I could be bragging of befriending with, by the time I walked to the Scions after saving Lord Francel. 

He was an overthinking darling, when he raged on six of his men for confiscating him, lest his legs would sprint to my side and fight Shiva with me. 

And he went up to a true comrade once he introduced 'Falling Snows' as a Scion's asylum and drove away any soldiers seeking me, Alphinaud and Tataru. 

Love is toxic for me, the Warrior of Light. 

But it still seek me, love that is. Falling for Haurchefant, I considered myself lucky. This soft heart had once smittened to Folques, and _nearly_ Thancred too. The unreplied affection never wavered me, but I can't stop myself from thinking what-ifs. Then I learnt, they weren't attracted to me because, Haedalyn's blessing, saving me for this young lord waiting in Coerthas Central Highlands. 

I don't know if Blessing of Light worked that way. 

Fighting Ser Grinnaux in Tataru's stead opened my eyes; All of Haurchefant's flowery admiration wasn’t empty banters. He cared for me deeply, immeasurable in comparison to the Scions' even, and I was halfway to losing my will in the battle with one of the pillars of Heavensward when I remembered his words. 

_"Should you lose heart, look to me in the stands, and I shall cheer so loud, you will wonder how you could ever have contrived to doubt yourself!"_

I looked at him, and by Halone's grace, it was a wonder how my body didn’t burst from the sheer power drawn from him. 

The addition of the flying black chocobo from him only made my heart melt faster and faster. He shouldn’t have given me that carefree grin, because my heart was tripping down the stairs of sanity. Afterwards, it hit me. 

Is this love? It is rather endearing. 

However, I distracted myself from it. Everyone knows love is a hindrance during war, and I know better to heed to that warn. It took a week-long trip for me, Alphinaud, Estinien and Ysayle to come to terms, well- sorta, with Hraesvlgr and slayed Niddhog. Yet my heart was aching from an unknown source. It was _yearning_ for Haurchefant in every single beat and it is metaphorically killing me. 

When the four of us arrived at Foundation, I saw him helping the netizens. A flower bloomed into its full beauty the moment Haurchefant was caught in my sight. Gold-hearted, as always. We settled down Ysayle's followers and the opposing Ishgardian soldiers, and afterwards I flung into his arms, didn’t give time for Estinien and Ysayle to walk away even. He replied with a tighter hug- by that time we both knew the affection is mutual. 

Aymeric stormed out of House Fortemps with an intention of confronting his father about Ishgard's origins, and we found ourselves to have nothing of importance to accomplish for two days. Hence, I brought Haurchefant to Gridania, and he was beyond awestruck. Our love strengthens within the two days period, where it reached a point I could take a landslide from Titan for him, and vice versa. 

We could die for each other. 

However strong our love is, there is always one true power that decides the fate. If I could take a landslide for him, then he could take a spear for me. To this day, I rue the second I did not push him away and staring wide-eyed as the aetherial spear tore his chest open. My jaw went loose. My lungs forgot to breath. My source of life is dying. How can I just stand there and watch?! 

Love is a liability. 

If Haurchefant ever discovered a way to hear my monologues, he'd be forever outraged by all the pessimistic thoughts. His eyes and mind are trained to see silver lining in every situation. He will get angry, yes, but a second later he will embrace me. Although to me, a chide is a chide. And I find myself falling deeper and deeper into this bottomless pitfall called love, and his voice is the music that I could die for. Even when he is no more. 

No more music. 

I find myself short of breath whenever I stand at the cliff at Providence Point, beside his memorial. Lord Francel visited him frequently, and I was there everytime to see him come and go. I even start to wonder if he thought I am living at Haurchefant's tombstone, for he never saw I leave the place. The tombstone is the closest I can get to him, yet he's so far out of reach. 

"Let me take the spear," I often murmured. _Let me._ Seeing him in pain, and later passed away right in front of me is too much for my eyes. I have never felt so hollow. He stole my heart and ran away with it. How cruel of you, Haurchefant. How cruel of you… 

For this one time I gave my all, but I was left with nothing but a broken shield. No more tears could I squeeze out of these eyes. 

I am tired. 

Sometimes I hope I could just disappear from this world and hibernate with a Coerthan bear in its cave. 

Away from humanity. 

Away from all. 

Except for the bear. 

o_O==O_o 

"My dear, what are you doing at my desk?" 

A voice interrupted my train of thought. I quickly rolled the paper and tucked it somewhere beneath the massive table. By the way, this is a _desk_ to him?! I know the size difference between me and Haurchefant, and to find myself shocked at the known truth is a shock itself. 

"Nothing," I answered meekly. My hands wandered at the reports piling on his table and faking to read it. 

"You know you could do a better job at lying." He chuckled, eyes stubbornly glued on me. I sigh in defeat. 

"I am writing a tale." I pulled up the scroll that is thrown underneath before, and he took it from my hands, giving it a brief read before he handed it back with an eager face. "I never knew about your literary skills but this is overwhelmingly good!" 

I blushed slightly at his praise. Haurchefant, from the very beginning, is not a stranger to sweet words. Leave it to him to sweep me off my feet. I even wonder how I am still not sick of it. 

"Although your penmanship still has a long way to go…" 

A light pinch landed on his side torso, and I formed a pout. He laughed nonchalantly and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Dinner is ready." 

I nodded and he tugged my hand, dragging me away from the desk. My mouth plastered a smile. 

The tale can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter is a gist of what happens in Ashes by Sorin, and I HIGHLY recommend you guys to check out the original story! Because it is a beautiful piece of work, and I've read that thing so many times, just so I don't screw up the plot. However, in Thancred's case, I altered it a bit to match up with what happened in the latest patch (The nutkin event!).

In a battleground, any methods are considered legit in order to gain victory. 

I should've known. Ascian would surely use my soft spot to best me. A wound that has formed a scar, albeit not completely healed, has been ripped open. I had tucked these feelings deep inside my heart, but seeing Haurchefant standing in front of me, smirking evilly, resurfaced all those emotions in a whim. 

It all started in a small journey to Zenith, where I summoned Hraesvlgr once again to figure out Estinien's cure, out of Aymeric's humble request. After finding out an Ascian had been eavesdropping the entire conversation, I was fuming with anger. Not until he uttered those words. 

_"Oh, do not look at me so…"_

Do not give me false hopes. 

I had always wanted him back. But not like this - _never_ like this. Rather than tears, I welcomed him with my signature attack. Half-heartedly. The reason was I'm still divided if I managed to land a blow on the unnamed Ascian, I would hurt him too in return. Nevertheless, now was not the time for those thoughts to linger, for a second of mishap, I could end up lying in a pool of blood. 

Their intention was crystal clear; They want to break me. _Slowly._

And for the first time my resolve was shaken, because, as hard for me to admit it, their method was working. Everyone knows I am a tight-lipped warrior who talks with my weapon, aside from a justice chaser; or in a more ruthless truth, a war tool. Haurchefant is the only one who tried to peel me out of those skins. Instead of a useful weapon, he saw me as a mortal human being, someone who can get hurt in fights and not walk away victorious every time. The probability of me dying is minimal however, but not entirely zero. Sometimes it gave me a shiver, especially during Thordan's battle. I realized that time; I can _die_. He has his hands on a godly power, and I'm a mere human with a pinch of blessing from Haedalyn. After thinking about whom I must protect, what to expect if I lost, and lastly, revenge for killing Haurchefant, my eyes see blood. I simply cannot lose. 

For the Ascians to use him against me. 

How dare them. _How **dare** them._

I was beyond furious, however stepping blindly into a fight with them spelled suicide, so I reported to Aymeric about the incident and we decided to accomplish our initial goal- meet Nidhogg with our weapons and recover Estinien. But, the mystery of Ascian Haurchefant kept whirling in our heads. If those nasty-robed guy got his hands on Haurchefant's body, who was buried in his grave? My hands are cringing to know the truth, and by the familiarity I have with Aymeric, I can tell his unease at heart too. 

So we dragged along Lucia to undo Haurchefant's grave in the middle of the night, just as a precaution for people not to recognize our faces. What awaits us in the end was something I expected, but not completely prepared. 

It wasn’t him. 

It was not his body in the grave, and I was torn between feeling scared and relieved. Scared, because it shows how much the Ascians would stoop to defeat me. Relieved, because I knew of the chances of him still breathing. Somewhere, behind the possessed grin he wore, Haurchefant is watching. Maybe. 

Although, there are cases where the Ascian got a grip on a corpse, and I don't want to let myself think in that way, because if that is true, I'm gonna make the Ascian feel sorry it ever thinks of using my beloved, ever crossed my path, ever knowing me, ever _knowing_ I will be born as I will kill every single trace of its damnable atom of darkness into oblivion. 

It took us quite some time to retrieve Thancred from his hiding place, originally to ask him about his history of being possessed before. I was reluctant to ask at first, but I assured myself, learning from the past to succeed in the future is where true glory lies, and I'm thankful Thancred was ready to share his experience with us. Furthermore, he even asked if he could lend a hand. 

Some time later, I freed myself from the group, when everybody else were sleeping soundly. I only need a moment of respite, or I might collapse half-way if I continue to rush forward. Losing Haurchefant was a big blow to me, and before I could recover from the loss, he reappeared, and this time as my foe. 

My heart was crumbling, bit by bit. 

For now, I just want to see him, didn’t matter if it's an Ascian or him. I want to let it all sink in, and calm my stomping heart down. I ran away to the spring in Black Shroud where we took a vacation together, which was the day before the incident, and soon after, Elidibus emerged in Haurchefant's figure and sat with me. 

We did not fight. We just talked. 

Thank the Twelve, Elidibus wasn’t one to turn to confrontation in most of his methods. He preferred negotiations, brain over brawl, and I found myself agreeing with him. His words though was not something to be trifled with. I need to tread carefully, with him using Haurchefant's body, I don’t want to be caught off guard. 

All of this sounded like a nice dream until I checked his bandaged chest, and it went downhill straight from there. 

I woke up, it was only a nightmare thank the Twelve, and saw Aymeric looming over me, trying to calm me down. Thancred and Alphinaud also rushed to my room after hearing a few struggling groans. I do expect myself to tremble at the dream, but totally did not see the waterfall escaping my eyes. Although, it's fun to see those three panicking at my tears. 

We returned to Foundation as soon as the sunlight ray hit the horizon, and Aymeric hurried to his office to fetch the reports. Meanwhile, I showed Thancred around the city, since technically my town-in-charge was Ishgard now, considering the amount of time I spent here. Thancred, to my surprise, did not go and chase every women he sees. Instead, he stuck with me with some endless and persistent pick-up lines, although I can see through his jest right away. It's his way of cheering me up. 

We were looking around the Skysteel Manufactory when we received a word from Aymeric, regarding the problems brewing in Camp Dragonhead. I was immediately alerted. Camp Dragonhead was like home for me, so all the troubles in the camp equals to my troubles. The three of us rushed to Haurchefant's post, now is Artoirel's, and started investigating. 

Thancred and I discovered a corpse at the basement, so bloody I got sick right on the spot, and this comes from a person who had slain numerous Garleans before. Also, almost immediately, the Echo hit me in the head, viewing all the tragedy that had happened to the poor man. I told Thancred, and we concluded that it was the heretics' doing, but Ysayle's absence made us wonder of who was controlling these heretics. 

Nidhogg. 

Along with that name, came a sense of grudge and madness, and I almost fell dizzy at the intense emotions. 

Aymeric and I wasted no time to pay Nidhogg a visit in The Aery, since he metaphorically invited us with the haunting he did in Camp Dragonhead, and what was unveiled in the trip wasn’t an angry hoarde, but a mountain of dragon corpses, bloody and battered, leaving Aymeric and me baffled at the gruesome scent of blood and rot. The person who did this must be deprived from humanity for a long time. 

Ascians. Nailed it. 

One was Elidibus, the white-robed weirdo, and there's another stereotype Ascian using my dear's body. They brought up the unconscious Estinien to us, well-retrieved, but not for long if I play this wrong. 

I figured as much. They demanded Aymeric in exchange for Estinien. I couldn’t contain all this anger, despair, anguish and upset all at a time, and I looked over to Aymeric, who's already in the Ascian's grip. 

He delivered a smile to me. 

He knew, and it wrenched my heart to see him keeping up that strong face. I am not one to sacrifice my friend for another, but the situation gave me little options. In the end, I handed them Aymeric, and they disappeared into the void along with him. I sobbed quietly. Why do all this befall upon us? 

For a couple of days, I watched over Estinien, waiting for him to open his eyes and complain grumpily at how my face is printed with the bed sheet. When he woke up, Estinien saw my face pleading for forgiveness, and he only formed his signature smirk. He knew about Aymeric, and if not because of his condition, he would brave any storms of lightning or sand to rescue his best friend. As much as he hates it, he gave all his hopes on me, the Warrior of Light, and this time let himself be excused from the fights because he knew he'll only be a hindrance later. 

Believe me, I am not proud of my choice that time either, and I never will. 

Therefore, I ventured back to Gridania, and proceed to sit alone at the spring where Haurchefant and me had spent time playing and kissing before. Not to my surprise, Elidibus came again, just like in the dream. I'm still unsure of what his real intention was. Aside from all the doubts anchoring in my head, I still leaned back to his chest when he sat behind me, closing my sides with both his legs, and hands rested on my thighs. The position nearly drove me to euphoria if I did not convince myself that this person _wasn’t_ Haurchefant, and I shouldn’t indulge too much or I'll get sucked in. 

So I gave in, partially. Mostly because he didn’t intend to hurt me that night, and I wasn’t in the mood of rebelling vigorously; It's freaking 2.30 AM. Even chocobos are asleep, for Fury's sake. 

As we keep talking, I realized that Elidibus and Haurchefant are so much alike, although the difference of body felled by each hands were like day and night. I was utterly shocked when he offered for the both of us to disappear together, away from this corrupted world. 

If I didn’t know any better, a "Yes, please" would have been in order. 

But I have too many attachments for me to discard everything and start anew. I've come this far, thus I'll see it through. Either Haurchefant was still half-conscious underneath Elidibus' mask, or he's supposedly be resting in peace below the ground, it's for me to see. 

From there, I got a déjà vu of where our final battle will take place. 

The Vault. 

The dried bloodstain at the airship landing sapped me from my strength, but at the same time channeling me a power from within. This is it. Haurchefant _and_ Aymeric; This time there'll be no 'or's. I will save them both, even if it graves my life. 

oOoOoOoOo 

"Such a cliffhanger leaves me breathless!" exclaims Haurchefant as he tears his sight away from the scroll he is holding. "Why are you, my dear, are so cruel as to give us this end?" 

I only give him a deadpanned look and takes the scroll away from him. "I did say let me finish writing it first , didn’t I?" Afterwards, he forms a sulking face, and it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest person in Eorzea to have him. 

"But my curiousity must be sated at once!" 

"Then please give me time till weekend hits." 

"My love, you are killing me…" and he fakes a sob. I chuckle softly, and pat his head. Ever the exaggerator, he is. So animated it's almost surreal. 

"I swear, it'll be worth the wait." He stops sobbing, however it's replaced with a pout, and it is driving me insane. This much cuteness will not be tolerated! So I tip-toed, matching my height with him, and placed a kiss on his nose, enough to keep him dumbstruck for the next five seconds before he wailed, embarassed. 

"Honey!" 

I laughed once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I once prayed, if I can get back all of my friends by sacrificing myself, I'd gladly do it without a second thought. Haedalyn heard, and she answered. After the battle of the Vault with Elidibus and the rest of the Ascians, I dispersed myself to a ball of energy to withhold the collapsing airship landing, long enough for Aymeric to grab Haurchefant and run away from the place. An unlucky fate for me, but this was what I wanted. Yes, Haedalyn took my life, and I disappeared from the realm for an unknown period. Again. 

Aymeric, without concerns on his wounds, ordered the Templar Knights to start searching for me at The Vault, and was not to rest until I was found. He's really a pushover. Although people do understand his intention; The Warrior of Light is necessary for Eorzea after all. Even with his tears streaming down the cheeks after being reunited with Haurchefant, he put up a strong façade. Ishgard needs him, and he won't let them down. I was relieved to see the both of them were put in safe hands. 

I was watching. 

I watched every single deeds they had done to get me back. It shattered my heart to see their worried faces, endlessly seeking a method to extract me back from this Lifestream. Alphinaud dove himself into the Holy See's library. 'Yshtola utilized her ability to sense aetheric energy. Thancred used his information-seeking intelligence. Aymeric with his cool old way; an army ready at the shout of his voice. And Haurchefant resting peacefully in his sleep, and will for sure leapt in full energy once he's up and knew about my being. 

For all the evils I've slain, I think I deserve a rest. Momentary or permanent, I know not. 

_But Haurchefant._

I do miss him. So much. It's only half a day, I think, from the moment I vanished from Eorzea, and my heart was already chanting his name loud and clear. 

This unmaterialized, aetheric heart. 

I am now one with the aether, swirling back and forth, not knowing where and how I should move. I was only swaying where the energy drifted me to. Flying, from Coerthas to Gridania, Ul'dah, Limsa Lominsa, Ala Mhigo, Doma, Dravania, and the whole Eorzea. It was blurry, but I can see. 

_Is this what you truly want?_

I wanted to answer yes, but I hesitated. I don't know. One thing for sure, I'm plain tired. There's no point in calling me a hero if I can't save my beloved. I am not a champion, neither strong nor gold-hearted - in truth, I'm just like everybody else. Weak, mediocre, _killer_. How many lives have I stripped for the sake of a greater good? How many people have been transpired by my triumph, and walked down the path of adventuring, only to end up rotting in the hands of the fiends? 

The guilts are for me to bear. 

Until one point, I stopped caring. Cold-hearted does make a fine solution. 

Haurchefant. 

Haedalyn gave me him to warm my frozen heart, but I wish She would stop giving me things to care, for I will do nothing but break it in the end. Just like his shield. Just like my heart. 

I don't want to feel that empty again. This thing called love, it will only lift me off the ground and let me go once I'm yalms away from it. It hurts. 

_Not if he's there to catch you._

For a deity, Haedalyn has a knack on this stuff. In the end, I gave a silent moment of thought. 

What am I trying to achieve by disappearing? Haurchefant will yearn for me once he opened his eyes, and it will be his turn to grieve, which is what I want to avoid at all cost. His life in Ishgard as a bastard son has been a bumpy ride, and I want him to have the smoothest life for the rest of the time. Without me realizing it, my vision was suddenly filled with Haurchefant's dream. 

I can see him standing atop a cliff at Providence Point, his favourite spot. He turned to me with a smile on his face, feeling very happy that two of his most important things are in sight. Ishgard, and me. 

I can't. 

Immediately, I disappeared. Haurchefant was stunned. Afterwards, he looked around and shouted my name several times. It took him a while before he realized what this means. I am no more. 

He fell to his knees, his breath choked at the throat, and finally his tears showed. I cannot see him like this. It broke my heart even further. So I flew back to touch his cheek, which to my surprise, didn’t land as I thought. My hand went through him, and he was still sobbing. 

_No._

_No, no, no._

I don't want it to end like this. I grabbed a fistful of hair, and knelt on the ground. My sight was filled with the snow. I shook my head in fear. Haurchefant, my dear, forgive me. 

I want to come back. I have to come back. I will come back. 

All for my love. Eorzea and him. 

========= 

Out of Her mercy, I gathered back at the one place I have in mind. My other memories were mysteriously blurry and could not be obtained. It's the place where he bled, and the place where I fell in love with him again after he opened his eyes as Haurchefant and not an Ascian. 

My flesh formed in a blink under the snow, on the cold stoney floor. I was uconscious, yet I can still see. It's weird, all of Haedalyn's creation. Suddenly a Templar Knight came across my location, and he shouted the next second. 

It didn’t take long before a lot of knights crowded the place, discussing about what's best to do with my body. Embarassing- one way to put the situation I'm in, because I was in my full glory, with some snow that covered some spots here and there but didn’t help altogether. From afar, I heard furious steps, as if he's running towards me with eager, and turned out to be Aymeric. After seeing me in birthday suit, he quickly took off his blue cape and covered me up, his mouth muttering a series of praises to the Twelve. He was about to lift me up before Estinien emerged from the crowd and stole me from the Lord Commander's hands. 

"You're still healing, Aymeric. Leave this to me." 

How I missed this bunch. 

============ 

"So that is your story?" asks Haurchefant, putting the scroll on his crossed legs. His eyes settled on me that is sitting beside him. I nodded. 

"Not all of it, but it was when I still have the Blessing of Light." I smile. His expression turns gloomy, and his hands move to stroke my hair. 

"Stay strong, my dear." 

I nod again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft I tried to be fluff but sad at the same time, because that is my specialty. I love the Coerthan bear. He is my bruh.


End file.
